La caja
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Saga no tiene derecho a ser un enigma para él. [Saga x Kanon] Oneshot. Yaoi twincest.


Traía fortísimo antojo de Saga x Kanon...  
**Advertencias: Twincest. Lime/lemon. Underage.** PWPish. Nada serio. Comillas XD

Notas de autor en mi livejournal (perfil). Espero que les guste y puedan comentar, saludos!

* * *

**La caja**

* * *

_«Deja de ver esa caja»_, pensó desde el primer día. No quiere revisar su conteo mental para determinar qué número le toca al día de hoy.

Ha sido más tiempo del justificable. Lo entendió al principio; la emoción de un logro que, pese a ser anunciado por las mismísimas estrellas, simuló ser inalcanzable y demandó esfuerzo sobrehumano durante quince años. Esfuerzo que él no quiso satisfacer, pero Saga...

"Saga", dice con un tono que se disfraza casual. Avanza desde el pasillo donde estaba asomado, hasta llegar al rincón de la habitación —prácticamente sagrado— que Saga ha dedicado a su armadura desde que la obtuvo. A un lado de su cama, a poca distancia de la puerta, yace la resplandeciente caja de pandora. Múltiples veces Kanon ha visto a su hermano levantarse y convertirse en Géminis en segundos, hasta pisar la salida con la última pieza dorada ensamblándose sobre él.

Kanon imita a Saga, arrodillándose a su lado. El único indicio de que Saga lo ha notado es un parpadeo lento, pero su nariz sigue apuntando a la forma cuadrangular y a los gemelos que están moldeados en el oro. Esto es lo que le molesta de la caja; la nubosidad que se agolpa sobre las pupilas de Saga cuando la observa. Todas las noches, una hora antes de dormir, Saga se dedica simplemente a observarla.

Lo que supuso como una exagerada demostración de egocentrismo comenzó a inquietarlo gravemente a partir del tercer día que la rara rutina se repitió.

La primera ocasión Kanon estuvo así, a su lado y observante, compartiendo la intimidante fascinación que Saga parecía sentir, tratando de hacerla suya como todo lo que era de Saga —como el mismo Saga—, pero el sentimiento no se implantó con genuinidad.

Los grabados dorados que representan a dos le resultan insultantes porque la realidad es que Géminis sólo necesita a uno.

"Quiero dormir." Le empuja un hombro en un gesto que no usaba desde hace algunos años, incluso su voz pierde por momentos la gravedad que ha venido desarrollando últimamente. Saga voltea, pero todavía tarda algunos segundos en procesar su petición. Cuando lo hace, su mirada se aclara, y tuerce los labios formando una sonrisa resignada y escasa de energías.

"Sí, es tarde." Se pone de pie, Kanon lo hace también, y se adelanta a subir a la cama y arrastrarse al lado que le gusta, contra la pared.

"Ahora puedo pedir una cama más grande," dice Saga mientras se quita los zapatos. Kanon empuja los suyos fuera con refregones apresurados de sus pies. Arquea una ceja al imaginar la sugerencia de Saga. Una cama más grande significaría mayor espacio para rodar, menos calor cuando las temporadas lo fomentaran, y siendo nueva sería más cómoda...

"Quedémonos con esta". Kanon se estira de pies a cabeza, lanzando los brazos hacia atrás. Saga observa con curiosidad la playera que se levanta hasta revelar su ombligo, y enseguida sonríe por el bostezo desfachatado y ruidoso que opaca el rechinido de la cama cuando sube a ella.

"La caja no cabría," murmura acomodándose de costado, con su perfil hacia Kanon, quien cruza los brazos tras la cabeza para alzarla un poco y ladearla hacia Saga.

"La caja..." Kanon repite con pesadez. Su mirada no demuestra ni una pizca de la somnolencia que Saga pensó que sentía. Saga asiente débilmente, causando que aparezcan arrugas en el ceño de Kanon, antes de que éste voltee hacia él y empuje la frente contra la unión de sus clavículas, cerrando los ojos en fastidio.

Saga tarda unos momentos en reaccionar, se asume culpable del comportamiento infantil de Kanon, pero no entiende qué tiene que ver la caja con todo. Levanta sus brazos atorados y, tras suspirar con algo de confusión, deja las manos descansando sobre los hombros del otro. Mientras duerma se deslizarán hacia su espalda y lo atraerán más cerca, y la respiración de Kanon contra su pecho lo tendrá acalorado por la mañana. Experimenta mortificación adelantada al cerrar los ojos.

No sucede exactamente como predijo. Al separar sus párpados unos milímetros, se da cuenta de que su posición se ha invertido y dejó a Kanon a su espalda. Los brazos de éste descansan lánguidos alrededor de su cintura, arrugando su playera, y los golpes de respiración caen acompasadamente sobre su nuca, pero no es nada lánguido lo que siente presionando su trasero. Se enfurruña al instante y el calor que parecía concentrado tras su cuello sube a sus mejillas.

Lanza el brazo hacia atrás dándole un codazo. Kanon se estremece y gime, negándose a despertar, y se pega a él tratando de disminuir una distancia que no existe.

"Kanon—"

Olvida qué decir. A veces, al despertar, lo siente como ahora y lo deja pasar sin pensar en ello, sin considerar que sea su papel hacer algo al respecto, como si existiera una sola cosa de Kanon que no tuviera que ver con él.

"Hng..." Como en tales ocasiones, espera. Kanon poco a poco se admite despierto; Saga puede sentirlo por la manera en que la respiración contra su piel comienza a galopar, y por la nueva tensión de las manos sobre su estómago. Con un sobresalto, Kanon retrocede sus caderas algunos centímetros, tan sólo para volverlas a acercar con plena consciencia.

"No te importa, ¿no?"

Saga resopla y rueda los ojos antes de clavar la mirada en el clóset al otro lado de la habitación. No debería importarle si lo único que está sucediendo es algo tan común como sentir a Kanon. Libera un respiro alargado, encoge los hombros y coloca las manos sobre las muñecas de Kanon, quien se contenta con quedarse acurrucado, en espera a que la erección se le baje. Saga no está seguro de cómo podrá conseguir tal cosa si permanece tan cerca... Imagina que debe sentirse agradable, presionándose así.

"Saga..." Kanon arrima la barbilla sobre su hombro, atrayendo las pupilas de Saga hacia las comisuras de sus ojos para cruzar fugazmente sus miradas.

"¿Hm?"

"Cuando a ti te pasa, ¿en quién piensas?" Retira una mano del abrazo y la lleva a su propia cara para frotarse los ojos.

"En nadie."

Una pequeña risa cae justo sobre el oído de Saga.

"¿En serio?"

Con el entrecejo fruncido, Saga lo sopesa un momento. No es que se concentre en nada; son eventos de su cuerpo, no de su mente. Su mente es apartada de forma permanente para las cosas que lo definen: Kanon y su deber como Géminis. Excepto cuando mira la caja, entonces sí que no piensa en nada.

No responde. Kanon recarga el rostro en la unión de su cuello y hombro, donde vuelve a adormilarse rápidamente. Saga le regala unos minutos más de cercanía antes de levantarse. Tiene que comenzar su día como Saga de Géminis, después de todo.

A veces se pregunta cómo es para Kanon. Saber el modo camuflado en que existe no significa que pueda darse una idea. En la villa, con su propio brillo reflejándose en cada superficie y los pueblerinos alabándolo sin cese, realmente duda tener siquiera una pizca de idea.

Termina olvidando ese y todos sus hilos reflexivos cuando llega el momento de guardar la armadura en la caja. Hinca mecánicamente una rodilla en el piso, su mano se demora sobre una de las ocho esquinas doradas que protegen su diario disfraz. Algún día morirá vestido en él, pero si llega a sentir miedo por la posibilidad, se disipa a toda prisa conforme sus ojos resbalan sobre las líneas de los grabados: memorizadas y rememorizadas. Las preocupaciones de la jornada se funden en el oro hasta que su cabeza queda despejada, poseída sólo por una calma vibrante que se produce espontáneamente.

"Saga." Kanon está de pie tras su espalda. Si Saga volteara, hallaría temblores furibundos en su mirada. Es la quinta vez que pronuncia su nombre sin recibir respuesta. Podría tocarlo y llamar su atención como la noche anterior, pero los escalofríos paralizan sus huesos.

Aprieta la mandíbula cuando muda el enfoque de sus ojos de la cabeza de Saga hacia la caja que aparenta exudar el mismo desprecio que él le profesa. Casi se siente retado por los destellos débiles y burlones que se ayudan de la luz de luna arrojada desde la ventana.

A los lados de su cuerpo, sus puños se consolidan. Entiende que lo que la caja guarda es importante, pero no consentirá que sea lo _más_ importante.

"Sa—"

"¿Te gustaría probarla?"

Kanon tensa los brazos con un pequeño respingo. Se asoma sobre el hombro de Saga, pero pese a su interrupción continúa con la misma desesperante expresión de ensimismamiento.

"¿Qué?"

"La armadura. ¿Te gustaría vestirla? Para ver cómo es..."

Su lengua empuja hacia arriba para formar un _«no»_, pero en el fondo de su cráneo hace eco un _«sí»_. Desactivado por la inesperada contradicción, Kanon apenas abre los labios para tomar aire temblorosamente. Le cuesta pasar saliva y sacudirse la desazón.

"Quiero dormir." Agacha la cabeza, extiende los dedos débilmente. Saga lo sorprende al girar y tomar su mano, y Kanon da medio paso para atrás antes de entender que el otro pretende usarlo de apoyo para levantarse. No es algo que Saga necesite, por ello le causa tanta rareza. Aun así, tira de él y le alivia que el contacto entre sus manos no se rompa enseguida.

Saga luce como siempre antes de dormir: conformemente exhausto. Suelta su mano al acomodarse en la cama, pero Kanon ansía volver a buscarla una vez que ambos están tendidos boca arriba dando la impresión de un espejo; con las cabezas ladeadas hacia el centro, el brazo de uno pegado al del otro, sus palmas hacia abajo en inmovilidad, y pestañeos lentos, casi simultáneos.

Saga es el primero en romper la ilusión de paralelismo al cerrar los ojos. La segunda diferencia la concreta Kanon al deslizar sus dedos sobre el dorso de la mano de Saga, hasta sentirlo responder a su tacto y voltear el brazo hacia arriba para que los dedos de ambos encajen con fluidez y suavidad.

Kanon cree que con la tangible garantía de Saga podrá olvidarse de la caja y relajarse. No obstante, los minutos avanzan remolcándose con lentitud atronadora hasta que le parece que se ha creado la hora más extensa del universo. Entonces sacrifica la unión entre sus manos, se va impulsando desde sus codos y arrastrándose fuera de la cama, llega a la caja y toma las asas para jalarla fuera del cuarto. Desde el pasillo, Kanon escucha el llamado de su hermano.

"Kanon..., ¿qué haces?" Saga ya tiene su voz de madrugada. Había estado profundamente dormido hasta que el escándalo del metal chirriando contra el piso lo alertó.

"No es nada, ya voy." Entra para ver al mayor a punto de levantarse. Para evitarlo, Kanon le empuja el pecho con la mano izquierda y trepa a horcajadas sobre él con la intención de pasarle encima, lo cual queda pendiente cuando consigue que Saga vuelva a recostarse y resulta que ya no se le antoja ir a su lado de la cama.

Ignora la confusión que afecta la cara de Saga y se acomoda para acostarse sobre él, cayendo en la cuenta de que esto debió ocurrírsele mucho antes. Claro que el pecho de Saga no es más suave que su almohada, pero lo repone en calidez, y es absolutamente interesante la tibieza que se transfiere a partir del lugar donde sus pelvis se alinean.

"Kanon..." Mientras el aludido se remueve extendiéndose encima en busca de la máxima comodidad, Saga sujeta sus costados indecisamente, en un pobre intento de medir los movimientos del otro. Empujarlo a un lado cruza por su mente como la idea más sensata, pero Kanon se queda quieto descansando la cabeza bajo su barbilla, obligándole a repensar qué tiene esto de desagradable.

_Es sólo Kanon..._

Se rinde con un suspiro algo complicado por el peso que lo aplasta, antes de advertir en voz baja:

"Despertarás igual que ayer..."

"Tal vez". A Kanon no le preocupa, aunque definitivamente le intriga si Saga también lo hará.

Si es así, no se entera. No despierta babeando el pecho de Saga, sino la sábana. Anoche no recibió ningún reclamo de Saga por haber sacado la caja de pandora, pero hoy descubre que el ominoso objeto ha sido movido de vuelta a su lugar.

Durante el día se la pasa rumiando el hecho de que no tiene manera de explicarlo si Saga le pregunta por qué lo hizo.

Se le ocurre que, en tal caso, podría desarmar a Saga con la misma pregunta. _¿Por qué lo hace?_ ¿Qué clase de respuestas obtiene con sólo mirar la caja? ¿Por qué no lo incluye en reflexiones que parecen construir la parte más crucial de su día? Saga no tiene derecho a ser un enigma para él.

_«¿Te gustaría probarla?»_

Quizás intentó incluirlo..., pero no es el ángulo adecuado. No quiere ser parte de Géminis. Él sólo ambiciona a Saga.

Saga no llega con intenciones de hablar esa noche. Luce un tanto intranquilo, más necesitado de descanso que todos los días previos. Kanon no se permite demasiado tiempo para analizarlo; aprovecha el breve lapso durante el cual Saga se cambia en ropa para dormir, y se apresura hacia la caja.

Cuando Saga voltea en tal dirección, un leve pasmo retrasa su intención de caminar hacia allá.

"¿Qué haces?" Avanza, pero sus cejas se unen al centro un poco más con cada paso.

Kanon, sentado sobre la caja de pandora, balancea los pies como si estuviera orgulloso de su travesura. Su silencio y su mirada aguda incomodan a Saga, quien vacila brevemente antes de tomarlo de un brazo.

"No te sientes ahí."

Kanon sujeta la playera de Saga a la altura de su estómago, baja la mirada hacia el mismo punto y de pronto luce casi enojado. Admitiéndose confundido, Saga inclina el rostro a un lado al mismo tiempo que afloja el agarre sobre el brazo de Kanon.

"¿Qué sucede?" Ignorar a Kanon funcionaría, se dice. Podría hacer lo que necesita vitalmente: dormir. Sin embargo, su mirada viaja hacia los bordes dorados sobre los cuales las rodillas de Kanon descansan. Su rato de comunión con Géminis ha sido vetado por la indescifrable actitud de su hermano.

Sólo tiene que recordar la noche anterior y el tropezón que se llevó en la mañana durante su camino al baño, cuando se topó con la caja justo afuera de la puerta…

Kanon no la quiere allí, o no quiere el tiempo que le dedica mientras está allí.

"¿Quieres dormir?" Está seguro de que Kanon apreciará su propuesta; nunca siente a Kanon más contento que cuando están en la cama.

"No."

Saga pierde el norte otra vez. No es el mejor día para que Kanon se comporte así, y no cree contar con suficiente paciencia en estos momentos como para tolerarlo. El incipiente enfurecimiento pierde fuerza cuando el puño de Kanon tira decisivamente de su playera, alentándolo a inclinarse. El perfil de Kanon se eleva apuntando hacia él y sus zapatos rozan el exterior de sus piernas. Kanon aparta las suyas anticipando la aproximación del otro, y arrima el trasero al borde de la caja.

Sube ambas manos hasta los hombros de Saga, jala de la playera hasta que las costuras crujen, y estira el cuello para alcanzar sus labios. Es un poco más decepcionante de lo que esperaba ya que Saga parece de piedra, se le queda viendo fijamente y él no se atreve a cerrar los ojos por más que lo desee, pues debe estar alerta a cualquier reacción del otro.

Intenta obligarlo a cerrar los ojos. Sus labios se mueven con confianza inventada y no vuelve a respirar hasta que las pupilas de Saga tiemblan y se ocultan. La respuesta a tientas de su beso le pone la piel efervescente. Mantiene a Saga agarrado del cuello para evitarle la inaceptable idea de alejarse, y sus piernas colaboran rodeándolo y apretándolo mientras lo atrae. Con lentitud, pero sin permitir retrocesos, consigue tenerlo prácticamente sobre él, y a él le falta poco para acabar tumbado sobre la caja.

Para cuando sus labios se sueltan, Kanon sabe que debe ser el primero en hablar. Lo hace mientras enreda una mano entre el cabello de Saga y deja la otra asegurada sobre su cintura.

"Dices que no piensas en nadie." Los murmullos de Kanon rescatan lentamente las vivencias de la mañana anterior. Saga parpadea al mismo ritmo que respira, los latidos en sus oídos a duras penas le permiten desgranar las palabras de Kanon. "¿Sabes lo que yo pienso?"

Saga asiente dubitativamente. El beso, las manos invasivas, la piel coloreada y enchinada, el pene adquiriendo rigidez contra su vientre... No necesita estar en sus cinco sentidos para aceptar que _lo sabe_, y que lo ha sabido desde ya no sabe cuándo.

"Pero somos..."

Los labios de Kanon aplastan sus palabras.

_Somos_. Saga lo acaba de sintetizar: sólo ellos dos. Y si Saga pretende acarrear alguna ley de afuera para escudarse ahora, Kanon no lo aceptará de ningún modo. El mismo Saga debe saber que es demasiado tarde. Ha sido permisivo con él, no puede pretender algo distinto a estas alturas, y Kanon no es de retroceder.

"Yo... no," _Yo no debería ser_, piensa Saga. Kanon lo rechaza con su recién descubierto armamento. El nuevo beso es testarudo; Saga puede saborear el destello de fastidio que lo ha inspirado. Se vuelve largo y engatusador, le da tiempo para sincronizarse mentalmente y fabricar su propia validación.

El silencio que Kanon fuerza sobre él es una salida fácil que, de ser rechazada, lo pondría en la imposible posición de tener que adornar con lógica lo que siente y apartarse...

Ha excusado la proximidad con un lazo fraternal que ya no tiene fronteras visibles. Se ha encargado de erosionarlas con su conveniente tolerancia que no obedece a la preimplantada norma de moral.

_Está bien, es Kanon. Lo que sienta con Kanon es normal, natural. Es Kanon._

Ahora que lo repite suena tan endeble...

La labor de convencimiento la remata el choque de entrepiernas. Saga empuja a Kanon hacia un lado, haciendo que caiga al suelo en el escaso espacio entre la caja y la pared. Kanon abre la boca para soltar algún improperio porque es llanamente inaceptable que Saga siga pensando en la maldita caja.

Su indignación pasa rápidamente gracias a que Saga pronto está sobre él; todo torpeza y extremidades sin tino, buscando acomodarse de alguna manera. Kanon lo atrapa con brazos y piernas otra vez, halándolo contra su torso, y la posesividad en la que Saga se ve ahorcado le mata de raíz cualquier reparo que le quedara. Al menos por el momento, se deja ser la criatura no pensante que Kanon desea. Recarga la frente en su hombro, presiona con ambas manos sus muslos, se entierra entre ellos y permite a su propio cuerpo moverse instintivamente en busca de roces bruscos y calor vital.

La existencia de la ropa es intrascendente. No coordinarían para retirarla así que ni siquiera toman en cuenta tal posibilidad. Kanon se golpea la cabeza contra la pared cada vez que Saga lo empuja; Saga acabará con las rodillas rojas por la sobrepasada energía de sus impulsos. Y entre vaivenes y apretones, Kanon lo besa, tratando de encontrar la manera en que no se sienta completamente desordenado, y debe recapturar a Saga cuando se distrae agachando el rostro para esconder algún gemido enfático.

Al cabo de poco tiempo a él mismo se le presenta imposible procurar algo de armonía en los eventuales topes de sus labios. Apoya una mano contra la caja, tratando de sujetarse del borde en busca de estabilidad imaginaria. Hace la cabeza hacia atrás aspirando aire, y cierra los ojos. La exaltación se vuelve intolerable, y cada vez que Saga se refriega contra él debe convencerse de que si grita no escuchará cuando Saga lo haga, y de que es imposible que su corazón _de hecho_ esté dando volteretas, pese a lo real de dicha impresión. Los jadeos de su gemelo lo ayudan a sentirse menos solo en su pérdida de control; Saga vacía uno tras otro contra la piel enrojecida de su cuello, aglutinando allí sudor y un hormigueo casi doloroso, similar al que aqueja su erección.

Quiere sacudir su propio miembro, tocar el de Saga también, pero es incapaz de renunciar a la fricción cuece-nervios y lo deja todo en manos del azar que rige sus movimientos. Sus dedos resbalan sobre el diseño de la caja de Géminis y se plantan en la espalda de Saga, agarrándose a la tela sudada. Le enternecen los gemidos angustiosos con los que Saga termina; le enternece todavía más que no pueda parar de balancearse y lo haga ahora a un ritmo de trance, mucho más lento e inconsciente, mientras pierde tensión sobre él, abandonándose a la contención de su abrazo.

La euforia transferida y los pequeños empellones de Saga lo arrojan a su orgasmo, y no tiene nada que ver con las veces que ha eyaculado solo, neciamente desesperado. Esto en verdad es un _exceso_ que contiene todo lo que necesita. Aunque sus piernas tiemblan, jamás pierden firmeza alrededor de las caderas de Saga, y después de desquitarse con tirones a la cabellera de aquél, Kanon fija sus ojos entreabiertos y turbios sobre la caja que se encuentra contra su costado, infectándose de su calor y siendo totalmente ignorada. Curva los labios con debilidad y algo de malicia, y empina la nariz sobre la sien de Saga, uniéndose al tácito plan de dormir allí.

Durante algunos días, Kanon roba la atención de Saga y la caja es relegada a cumplir su función esencial. Cobra vida en la mañana para liberar a Géminis, y otra vez en la noche para acomodar en su interior a la exótica figura de cuatro brazos. Y nada más.

Kanon es suficientemente desconcertante para mantener a Saga ocupado, toda su energía se vuelca en reaprenderlo y reajustarse para asimilar la nueva situación. Kanon vive en absoluto estado de satisfacción hasta que, al cabo de una semana, la caja vuelve a tener presencia.

La primera alerta es sólo una demora de dos minutos en la mirada de Saga, pero a la siguiente noche se triplica, y a la tercera ya no quiere tomar el tiempo.

Mientras Saga tiene pláticas mentales con su armadura, Kanon se desnuda a su lado en una especie de venganza de la cual el otro no se entera, y se mete a la cama encolerizado por lo que considera un fracaso personal. Incluso cuando logra conciliar el sueño, su ceño permanece fruncido y sus dientes apretados. Más tarde, cuando despierta brevemente al percibir que Saga lo acompaña, se arrima hacia él por instinto, pero su expresión intranquila perdura.

Horas después vuelve a abrir los ojos a la par de un gemidito interrogativo. Los dedos de Saga rozan su frente repetidamente. Kanon aprieta los párpados antes de separarlos casi nada.

"Kanon, ¿estás despierto?"

"No," gruñe refugiando la cara contra el brazo de Saga, Al notar que se ha acostado sin la playera, sus respiraciones se profundizan cazando el aroma de su piel. Saga desliza la mano desde su flequillo hacia atrás, repartiendo mimos adormilados en su cabello.

"Estaba soñando y... me desperté."

"Ya veo..." Las voces de ambos cargan la ebriedad del sueño, pero a Kanon le parece percibir cierto aire contento en las palabras aletargadas de Saga.

"Ven," Saga pide suavemente, y con ambas manos lo anima a moverse hacia él. Kanon arquea las cejas, parpadea extrañado, pero no le molesta en absoluto estar encima de Saga, así que acepta el acomodo y se apoltrona pesadamente sobre él.

Apoya el rostro de lado sobre el centro de su pecho y cierra los ojos. Escucha su ritmo cardíaco demasiado acelerado para estar recién despierto, y se va dando una idea de lo que busca cuando lo siente jalándole las piernas hacia los lados para acomodar las suyas en medio, en vez de tenerlas intercaladas. En una holgada posición a horcajadas, Kanon se arrastra adelantándose un poco al sentir que Saga escabulle la mano hacia atrás de él para bajarse los pantalones y sostener su erección, la cual acerca al trasero del menor para acariciar un par de veces, empujando la punta contra sus testículos y hacia arriba.

"¿Soñaste con esto?" Apoyando la barbilla en su pectoral derecho, Kanon alza la mirada hacia Saga. La oscuridad no le evita apreciar el sonrojo en las mejillas de aquél, y velozmente nace un calorcillo desesperante en su vientre.

"Hn. Estaba adentro." El sonido surge enronquecido por la extraña mezcla de somnolencia y excitación. Kanon vuelve a apoyar el rostro de lado y arquea la espalda, causando que aquellas caricias adquieran relevancia. El roce del miembro de Saga entre sus glúteos posee una fuerte cualidad adictiva, y Kanon se retuerce perezosamente en busca de repetir.

La mano libre de Saga desciende desde su cintura estrujando sin mucha fuerza, hasta que baja por la cadera y aprieta jalando su carne para separar sus nalgas. La fricción se vuelve más íntima, electrizante, y Kanon puede sentir no sólo la punta húmeda de Saga, sino los dedos que la empujan contra su entrada y lo acarician a la vez.

Cierra los ojos, aprieta los brazos contra los costados de Saga, y habla con un temblorcillo afiebrado:

"Se ha de sentir bien..." Lo quiere. Cada frotamiento del otro le causa espasmos anhelantes. Su miembro ya se ha endurecido contra el abdomen de Saga y las cosquillas hirvientes por toda su zona pélvica le convencen de la excelente idea que su gemelo ha tenido. Distraído con lo que sucede de su cintura para abajo, su lengua emerge inconscientemente para lamer y besar con holgazanería el pecho de Saga.

"¿Crees que te duela?" pregunta Saga, su respiración se interrumpe por la urgencia de jadear.

"Nah..."

Entonces, prueban. Kanon realmente empieza a despabilarse cuando, al empujarse hacia atrás, la resistencia natural de su cuerpo le advierte de lo que segundos después le tiene enterrando las uñas en los brazos de Saga, quien interpreta su reacción como una exigencia y alza las caderas, adentrándose más. Enseguida entiende el disgusto de Kanon porque siente la flaccidez de su pene, pero el «nah» sigue fresco y conveniente en sus tímpanos, y él está ardiendo y comprimido en el mejor lugar donde puede estar. No se mueve, pero no retrocede. Kanon tampoco se lo pide, aunque la expresión adolorida de su rostro se imprime claramente contra su pecho.

Después de unos momentos, Saga reta la elasticidad del otro con una embestida corta, y después de algunos segundos el antojo de una más es incontrolable. Los _«au»_ y _«ngh»_ y _«¡ah!»_ dan tumbos sobre la lengua de Kanon, seguidos por una gama de sonidos guturales de diversos grados de agudeza. Tanto ruido comienza desconcentrando a Saga, pero no tarda mucho en hallar gusto en el poder que descubre con el más leve movimiento que altera drásticamente el volumen de los gemidos de Kanon.

Justo cuando Saga cree encontrar un ritmo que potencia su placer, Kanon alza las caderas. Saga lo sujeta al sentirse a punto de salir e intenta jalarlo para abajo, a lo que Kanon cede de manera gradual, con la cara completamente contraída y siseos arrepentidos filtrándose entre sus dientes apretados.

"¿Tan malo es?" Saga ladea la cabeza para verlo mejor. Kanon traga pesadamente y voltea hacia arriba con torpeza, todavía con los ojos cerrados.

"¿Eh?... No es nada." De alguna manera consigue sacar una media sonrisa fanfarrona. Entreabre los ojos y halla en el rostro de Saga el mejor incentivo para su olvidada excitación. Duda que vaya a acostumbrarse a la atronadora sensación que el otro le provoca con cada envite, pero al menos lo verá y se regodeará en los gestos ansiosos y desfallecidos, y en la monopolización de su mirada.

"Quizás es cosa de acostumbrarse..." murmura Saga. Kanon asiente sólo porque sí, mientras piensa que su hermano se pasa de ingenuo si realmente cree que se prestará a repetirlo. Él tiene sus propias fantasías.

Saga no vuelve a hablar, pero su voz domina el ambiente; Kanon siente las vibraciones de cada gemido corriendo sobre su piel, las siente también insertadas en él, y en cada trago de saliva que apenas puede pasar. Cuando la tensión de Saga llega al tope y acelera más de lo que él mismo puede medir, en una carrera desatada por sentir lo máximo de Kanon, éste deja de mirar y entierra la cara sobre su hombro, reflejando los gemidos sin aliento del otro entre sus propios dientes, y encerrando tercamente la acuosidad de su mirada tras sus párpados.

Kanon se queja bastante más fuerte al sentir que el ardor se complementa con mayor humedad, y Saga permanece allí por algunos momentos, pese a las palpitaciones y contracciones que exigen su partida. Acaricia los muslos de Kanon hasta que decide removerse para dejarlo descansar. Entre respiros desgastados, Saga se afloja enteramente; cada músculo queda marcado por un placentero agotamiento. Con la relajación del otro, Kanon se siente libre de hacer lo mismo. En la lejanía de su aturdimiento percibe caricias calmosas en distintas áreas de su piel. Las ignora durante varios minutos hasta que una mano de Saga intenta escurrirse bajo su estómago.

"Mañana," refunfuña virando el rostro hacia el lado contrario y apretándose contra el torso de Saga. Segundos después, la mano de éste se posa tranquila entre los mechones más desbaratados que se alzan en su coronilla.

"Ah..." recuerda de repente. "No quiero que la caja esté en el cuarto."

"¿Por qué?"

Kanon suspira cansadamente. No tiene ganas ni energías para hablar, pero siente que debe aprovechar este momento.

"Porque no..." dice desganado, dejando claro lo latoso que le resulta tanto la caja como la necesidad de explicarse. "Es tu armadura _sagrada_, ¿quieres que esté aquí cada vez que hagamos esto?"

Saga alza las cejas en incredulidad. Si tanto le preocupara ¿no debería haberlo mencionado antes? Ya llevan días practicando una rutina a la que no atina a ponerle nombre. Saga sabe que Kanon le está dando por su lado —apelando a su honor de santo como si realmente tuviera algo que ver—, pero no puede rebatirlo. Tampoco puede digerir su incomprensible negatividad hacia la caja que obtuvo _por él_...

Se limita a exhalar profundo y tensar sus labios, guardando la promesa de considerar el tema cuando su cerebro no se sienta derretido en endorfinas. Espera a que Kanon se quede dormido antes de permitirse hacer lo mismo. Es una espera sumamente corta, pero le basta para pesar la importancia de una cosa y la otra; las únicas dos que existen para él.

Su mirada viaja con un chispeo inquisitivo hacia el rincón dedicado a la caja, al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se ajustan consistentemente alrededor de Kanon.

Como se ha ido haciendo costumbre, el menor despierta solo. Quiere pensar que la tibieza de la sábana es producto de la reciente presencia de Saga y no de su propio cuerpo, por lo que se encoge restregando la cara y olfateando sediento por la compañía perdida.

Después de algunos minutos de debate entre permanecer dormitando o levantarse, un relampagueo en su nuca lo sobresalta con el recuerdo de la demanda que se quedó sin resolución. Arruga la frente, sus pensamientos se precipitan, pero le resulta imposible evocar alguna cosa que Saga haya dicho al respecto, incluso sus propias palabras se pierden en las densas memorias de la fatiga y las sensaciones incendiarias...

No necesita partirse la cabeza. Basta con voltear y mirar hacia el pie de la cama.

La caja no está.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
